Baseball Cap's Appearence
[Reminder: This episode is not mine! NLG343 is sequel-ing Tiring House and Sweet Gifts. - Nicholas McConnell] (See last episode if you missed it!) (In Fiery Place) Yin-Yang: Hey Trophy, my good all friend, should we return to II II? Trophy: I think we should. I don't want to be in this stupid place any longer. Yin-Yang: Yin: Hmm? Hey! Let's bring the character in the Box with us!] *turns into Yang and charges to Box* Trophy: Oh No... Box: Hmm? HEY NO! GET AWAY! Yin-Yang: Shut Up! *turns into Yin and opens Box* ???: *gets out of Box* Ahhhh!!! *gets into portal* Trophy and Yin-Yang: *gets into portal* (II 2 Intro plays) MePhone4 (sounding like Adam Katz): Hello, Grand Slams for your first in forever, Elimination with viewer votes! Baseball: Wow, MePhone, you sound different. MePhone4: Yep, and here is something different! MePad: *shows a video fitting the screen* �� One will leave now. We are safe from it now, but it is gone. To the moment that we see, the next prize at stake! A stat closer to the prize, elimination time. �� Balloon: Yay! A new elimination theme! Nickel: Wait a minute, did you copy the BFDI Cake at Stake theme? It sounds more like it... MePhone4: I have to revise it... Anyway, the prize you are going to get is a vanilla cake. Microphone: Mmmmm... Vanilla. MePhone4: Before we start, I have news. Yin-Yang and Trophy had returned and joined your team! Knife: That scoundrel is back? *growls at Trophy* MePhone4: So, Let's begin! Yin-Yang and Trophy, since you returned, you are safe. Yin-Yang: *devours cake* Trophy: Woo! MePhone4: Baseball is also safe with 0 votes. Baseball: *eats cake* Cheesy: Ew... Baseball: What? All cake is good cake! MePhone4: The rest of you got at least 1 vote! Knife: Grrr.... MePhone4: Nickle is safe at 1 vote and Knife is safe with 5. Nickle: *grabs cake with ease* Knife: *tries to grab cake, but the cake is too high from his arm length, making the camera slow motion about the cake slicing, then the camera turns to normal when Trophy gets both pieces* Grr... Mephone4: Suitcase and Microphone, you girls are also safe with 5 votes. Suitcase: *catches cake* Microphone: *catches cake and eats it* Knife: Can you please share? Microphone: Too late. MePhone4: It's all down to Cheesy and Balloon. How many votes do we have? MePad: We have 39 who voted. MePhone: One of you is safe with 10 votes and the other is eliminated with 12. MePad: *shows votes* (Cheesy- 10, Balloon- 12) Cheesy: Yes! Only 29 people likes my jokes! Haha! *grabs cake* Balloon: What? How come I'm Eliminated? Trophy: Must be bad luck. Yin-Yang: Now get out of here- *turns into Yang* BEFORE I POP YOU WITH A NEEDLE! Balloon: Uh.... Uh... Yin-Yang (At the same time): Needle! Needle! Needle! Needle (The more farther Balloon got, the more Yin-Yang got close, MePad told Yin-Yang to stop fighting and put Balloon in the rejection portal, But Yin-Yang refused. Just before Yin-Yang was about to pop Balloon, Balloon screamed and ran into the rejection portal.) Trophy: By the way, how come you sound different? MePad4: A new update installed. Mephone4: Hmm? OK, here is our guest now! (A Blue cap with a red flap is walking down towards the Grand Slams. He has a C on marked just below the eyes.) Baseball: What? No! It couldn't be! MePhone4: Yes it is, and here's...... Baseball Cap! Baseball: Yay! MePhone4: From now on, Baseball Cap will be on your team. (Baseball and Baseball Cap hug each other) MePhone4: Today's challenge will be to stay on this pole the longest. Be careful there is water balloons falling. If you fall out of the poll, you are out. The last one standing wins for his or her team! Trophy: I hope Knife falls. Knife: Hey! MePhone4: And... Go! Baseball: Baseball Cap, why are you wearing your clothes for the challenge? WE DONT WEAR CLOTHES HERE! Baseball Cap: I got it from BFTDI. Hey Nickel! Here's Yours! *throws Nickel's clothes to Nickel* Nickel: Uh, thanks. Fan: Ooh, clothes! Wait, where's mine? (Everyone's clothes appear on their bodies.) Baseball: Do we have to wear this? MePhone4: Of course you can! Now, let's start the challenge! Fan: Watch out Test Tube! One hit, and you'll break! Test Tube: What? *lets go* AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Trophy: With Soap finally eliminated, I think I'm feeling safe! Test Tube: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *is seen covering the front-bottom part of her lab coat, which is oddly, a dress* Trophy: Er, except Test Tube. I should say. (Camera pans to Baseball Cap and Baseball.) Baseball: I have something to tell you! Baseball Cap: Really? What is it? Baseball: Because your my friend, would you like to join my alliance? Baseball Cap: Sure! Baseball (To Nickel and Suitcase): Guys! We have a new alliance member! (Camera pans to Paintbrush) Paintbrush: *looks up* Uh Oh! *jumps off* Knife: Why does everyone have to keep falling? (Camera pans to Marshmallow) Marshmallow: *mumbles* I am glad Apple's not here. I am glad Apple's not here. I am glad Apple's not he- *get pelted by a water balloon* AAAHHH! (Camera pans to Trophy) Marshmallow: *is seen covering the bottom-front part of dress* Trophy: Or Marshy, I might say. Baseball: Don't fall off! Nickel: I'm trying! Cherry (left): Once again, what is that thing? Cherry (right): Ew, what is that thing? Paintbrush: I hate my life. *lets go* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Microphone: Help, team! I'm losing my grip! *looks down and sees water* Oh no. *screams loudly for Lightbulb, Cherries, Trophy and Suitcase to fall in* Knife: Ooh! Trophy is going down! Gotta take pictures! *takes pictures of Trophy coming down the pole* Suitcase: Ahhhhhhhhh... *covers the back of her skirt, revealing the front of her underwear while screaming* ...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Knife: Eh, sorry Suitcase. Trophy: *splashes into the water, sees Test Tube, Marshmallow, Suitcase and Microphone, then blushes* MePhone4: Ooh, Yin-Yang, Knife, Baseball, Nickel, Baseball Cap, Fan, Cheesy are still on! I hope one newbie wins. They just love the new charecthers. Nickel: *lets go* Happy? Yin-Yang: I hope I- *lets go* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Fan: I hate when someone drowns. I'll save you Yin-Yang! *falls* MePhone4: Congratulations to Baseball, Baseball Cap, Knife and Cheesy for being the Final 4! Knife: Cheesy, why are you so cheesy? Cheesy: *get pelted by a water balloon and falls* NOT FUNNY Baseball Cap: Now it's all down me... Baseball: Wha? Baseball Cap! Watch Out! Baseball Cap: Uh Oh... *switches sides* Knife: *gets pelted by a water balloon and falls down* Baseball: *gets hit by Knife and they both fall off the pole* MePhone4: Thanks to Baseball Cap's skills, the Grand Slams finally win! Baseball Cap: Yay! MePhone4: Which means one of the Bright Lights are going home. So viewers, vote for either Cherries, Fan, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Paintbrush and Test Tube to be eliminated. Trophy: *is seen still blushing* Uh, when are they going to pick us up? (Come see the next episode, now made by Nicholas McConnell! Gallery Trivia *Knife is the only one not to have the prize. *Trophy is the only one to steal the prize. *There was a recycled Cherries line in this episode. **The recycled line had already appeared on Episode 1 on II 2, during the challenge. *Suitcase was the first to expose her underwear in front of the viewers in II history. **The underwear was found out the same brown as here base. *This Episode was actually animated by Craig Bird, a BFTD animator. *Lightbulb's underwear never changes, so she wears her boxers from BFTD. Goofs *While Knife was taking multiple pictures of Trophy coming down the pole, Lightbulb randomly appears. *When Baseball tells Nickel to not fall off, he sounds like Nickel **When Baseball Cap comes happy for the fact he won for his team, the C on his body dissapears. Best Of Balloon: Episode 9